extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Alemanni
General Information Germanic|culture = Swabian (Germanic)|tech_group = Barbarian|government = Barbarian Tribe|tag = ALM|image = Alemanni.png|imagewidth = 128|imagecaption = The Flag of Alemanni|rank = Kingdom|development = Start: 32|capital = Heidelberg (77)}} is a Germanic Swabian barbarian tribe located mainly in the South Germany region of Western Europe; already existing in the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the starting year of 2, the tribe is surrounded by fellow Germanic countries in the north, in the northeast and in the east, and Hellenic in the southwest. will be annexed by Germanic in the year 496. See also: Rome, Suebi, Cherusci, Hermunduri Decisions Form German Nation * Requirment(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Not a nomad nation ** At Peace ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (85), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Great Migration * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost ** Get 8 infantry divisions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, invade wisely. Alemanni Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Development Cost ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy * Ambitions: ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ideas: ** Black Forest: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Warbands: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Cantons: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Turbarum Rex Artifex: *** +25.0% Spy Network Construction ** Enemies of Rome: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Germanisations: *** -10.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Central Plateau: *** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Western Europe countries Category:Swabian countries Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War